Honor Of The Heart
by sesshomarulover87
Summary: The group splits up one night to train and to look for weapons and they all think Kagome is safe in her time. They are wrong. Kags comes back to retrieve her books and gets alot more that she bargain for. Kagome is pregnant, but who is the father. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi fanfiction readers. I would just like to say thank-you to all the reviewers and voters that have supported both of my fanfictions. Anyway here is a fic I found in the challenge section. I hope I capture Sesshomaru's character, but if I don't please don't flame me. If he seems out of character in this story, just remember that he's sexy. **_

_**I am giving full credit of this idea to Jill. I have talked to her and she is thrilled with the idea of me writing this story. So this first chappie is dedicated to her. **_

_**Please Read And Review**_

" " _**talking**_

' ' _**thoughts**_

_**change of scenes**_

_**Honor Of The Heart**_

_**The Decision And Stolen Gift**_

_**Sesshomarulover87**_

Fall time in the feudal era was always peaceful. Everything about the past made Kagome feel like she actually belonged in that time period. Kagome loved being around her friends, especially Inuyasha. Kagome felt that he was the love of her life but, she knew deep down that Inuyasha was still in love with Kikyo.

Usually Kagome would sit around and look sad when a soul collector came around to lure Inuyasha away and everyone would walk around on egg shells feeling sorry for her.

Yes, knowing the one you love is laying with another is painful, but life goes on. Kagome no matter what, would never break her vow to stay beside Inuyasha. Kagome did not understand why Inuyasha chose the dead over the living but she would not judge him.

That season, unbeknownst to everyone, would be the starting time for good and bad things to start happening.

Sango and Miroku had finally confessed their love for each other and were waiting for the day when they would get married. They had built them a little hut inside Kaede's village and they had never felt better. Both Sango and Miroku did not want to wait to get married but they had to. The reason they had to wait was because Naraku was not yet destroyed, and until his demise they would have to wait.

It was not long after Sango and Miroku's announced their engagement that Inuyasha announced that Kikyo would move back into the village and fight with them to destroy Naraku. Everyone was stunned but not Kagome. She knew whom he would choose.

Kagome went and hugged both of them and everyone gasped.

That faithful day had come and went. The men of the village had built Inuyasha and Kikyo a hut and also planned on giving them a wedding as well. Inuyasha had told Kikyo about the mating ship of demons and she accepted.

Kagome also had a hut built and she became better and better in the art of a priestess. Kagome trained hard with Kaede day and night. Kagome had become stronger and she had become closer to Inuyasha despite the fact that he was going to make Kikyo.

Inuyasha knew deep down that the woman that he had planned on placing his mark upon was not the same. Kikyo had changed over the course of fifty years. Kikyo had grown stronger and colder. Kagome and the rest of the gang were nice to Kikyo out of respect for Inuyasha.

It had only been a couple of months after Inuyasha and Kikyo moved in together that she betrayed him. Kikyo betrayed Inuyasha and gang by letting the barrier she had been holding over the village fail when Naraku came to attack the village.

Kikyo eyes were colder the day the village was attacked. Naraku reached out and grabbed Kikyo without a struggle. Kikyo smiled evilly down at the group.

Kikyo told Inuyasha she did not feel the same as she felt fifty years ago. Kikyo turned and hugged Naraku and leaped into the air. Inuyasha and the gang fought many demons bravely that day, but Naraku sent droves of demons to the village including Kagura and Kanna. The village was left in ruins.

A whole year had passed and the whole group had grown a lot. Naraku was still a treat but the group handled him quite well when they met up with him.

The last time that the group fought Naraku, they injured him really badly. His body was torn to pieces and all that was left was his head and deadly miasma.

After Naraku disappeared again, the group felt that they would take the time to train and also repair their weapons. They group also needed this time to plan what they would do when time had come for the final battle to be fought.

Hell if it was left up to Inuyasha, he would just charge in blindly and swing his sword.

After all the groups except Inuyasha had tended to their weapons. Inuyasha decided to make a little visit to the sword smith who forged Tetsaiga for a few days. Kagome also had left. Kagome figured that since Inuyasha was busy that she would catch up on her studies. Sango wanted to go to the slayer's village for a while and Miroku was to accompany her.

Shippo decided to stay with Kaede. Her health was faded but she failed to admit it, but the gang knew. They did not want to hurt her pride so they talked to Shippo the previous night and he said that he would watch her.

Kagome with through the bone eaters well and once again she went into the house to find it empty.

"Well while I am here, I might as well catch up on so sleep in the most wonderful bed in the whole wide world."

Kagome decided that

Kagome went into her room, set her alarm clock, plopped down on her bed and in mer. seconds she was sound asleep.

"INUYASHA!"

"I don't know what I was thinking. This old geezer has me running around getting water from him, making dinner for him, and washing his wrinkly legs."

"Inuyasha, I need you to make sure you broil the fish to perfection. Eating fish gives my hands strength to work. You wouldn't want that sword of yours to fall off the hilt as soon as you strike at your opponent."

"Damn, its going to a rough couple of days."

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is hungry and it is starting to get dark out."

Sesshomaru heard the little girl's plea, but did not stop for her to find her food. Sesshomaru had an icy exterior and for Rin to have changed him and he accepted the fact that it was probably a trick by the gods. Sesshomaru has contemplated many of times by just leaving her in the village to live, but he just could not do it. Sesshomaru has also thought about killing her but for what reason. Killing Rin would kind of defeat the purpose of bringing her back to life the first place.

Sesshomaru had to admit that for a mortal girl Rin was quite smart. She never asked Sesshomaru for anything and she was not greedy at all and for that reason he respected her.

He looked back at Rin and she looked quite uncomfortable. Rin was holding her stomach and then her stomach made an odd noise. A faint blush found its way to her cheeks. Sesshomaru heard the low rumble but did not stop. So they kept walking, Sesshomaru was determined to reach his destination before the down pour. He could not afford to have a sick child traveling with him.

When Sesshomaru was a little boy, his mother had fixed a cave for him and her to have private time to talk about things.

He hardly went there after she had mysteriously vanished. He stopped going all together after his father died. Despite the fact that he never went there his self, he had servants to go to the cave every month and clean it out. After a couple of more minutes of walking, he had reached his destination. He chanted a special incantation that would reveal the hidden cave. He looked back at his traveling companions and they nodded. They followed their lord in the inside.

"Rin, would you like some stew."

"Yes, milord**_."_**

"Jaken, escort Rin to the left side of the cave. There you should find a room for her. I want Rin washed up and I want her ready for dinner when I return. Do I make myself clear Jaken?"

"Ye-Yes Milord."

Sesshomaru left without another word. He stepped outside, and sniffed the crisp cave air. He took off running into the direction where he smelled the deer. Within minutes he arrived back at the cave with a small skinned deer. He left it outside and he reached down and grabbed the pouch that held water into it and poured it into the pot. He went back outside to cut up the meat that he had just skinned. He sniffed the air once more, and he leaped from tree to tree in search of vegetables.

He landed gracefully in a small village and went straight for their crops. The villagers all accept one was frighten by him.

"Please spare us sir and accept our humble offering to you. We don't have much and we do not want what we do have destroyed."

The old woman went and grabbed a bag that was once filled with potatoes. She picked of every vegetable that was grown in their fields and she handed it to him.

He took it with his right hand and sat it down on the ground and he reached for his money pouch and threw it on the ground next to the old woman's feet. Sesshomaru nodded and left all of the villagers in a laughable stupor.

He leapt into the trees and in no time arrive back at the cave entrance. He looked inside the bag at all the vegetables. He poured the vegetables on the tabled and with a flick of his wrist he cut the vegetables. He took six handful and threw them inside the pot. It had been such an long time since he had actually made someone dinner. The only other person that he ever made dinner for was his mother.

He then added the meat and stirred it. Even though Sesshomaru was quite hungry himself, he did not want to eat stew. Sesshomaru wanted to really take pleasure in stalking his prey.

"Jaken, come here now."

"Yes, Milord what is it. I-I mean how may I be a service to you."

" I will be gone for a while, and I don't know when I will be back. I take it that Rin is taking a nap. When she wakes, I want you to feed her and instruct her to take a bath. After she finishes her bath, take her back to her room and leave her to her self. You may also eat and then retire for the night and do not worry for I will set the barrier back over the cave before I take my leave. Should you fail on your duties to look after Rin, I Sesshomaru will indeed kill you."

"Yes, Milord."

Without another word Sesshomaru walked out the cave. He chanted the incantations to seal it and disappeared into the trees.

Kagome had woken up abruptly to the sound of someone slamming the front door. Kagome then turned and looked at her alarm clock. She jumped up and started to look around for her books. Unfortunately, Kagome had left her faithful yellow backpack at Kaede's hut. How was she supposed to get any studying now? There was only one thing to do and that was to go back and get them.

Kagome got up and went down stairs and she discovered that her family had not made it back home. She wondered what was taken them so long to return. Kagome slipped on her shoes and ran to the well and jumped down the rabbit hole.

"I think that I am going to tell Inuyasha to fix me a rope ladder," Kagome said out of exhaustion.

Kagome pulled her self up out of the well.

'Damn Kagome, you are really smart. It is dark out here and you did not bring a flashlight or even a weapon to defend yourself. Oh well, at least there is a little bit of moonlight that will guide me back to the village.'

After two minutes of walking, Kagome had made it to the village. Kagome peaked into Kaede's hut and looked around to see of she could spot her trusty yellow back pack. Kagome smiled when she noticed where her bag was. In the corner was Shippo, curled up with the yellow bag and with crumbs on his face.

Kagome smiled and retrieved her bag without waking Shippo. Kagome had decided that she wanted a bath, so she decided that she would make a little visit to the hot springs.

Kagome squealed in delight and ran off.

When Kagome got to the hot springs, she sighed and started to relieve herself of her clothes.

"Now this is just one of the many reasons I love the feudal era. I wonder will I ever find a man that will love me and be by my side forever. Inuyasha still loves Kikyo I think, and Sango has Miroku but who do I have."

Kagome heard a splash behind her and was just about to turn around and scream but her movements and her attempt to scream was cut short.

Kagome heard a growl and she immediately stiffen.

Kagome struggles to turn her face to where she would be face to face with her attacker, but her attacker pushes her to the ground.

"Please, I don't want this. Please don't do this I am a virgin."

She felt the intruder dip down between her legs.

Kagome gasped, she felt the intruders harden length upon her thigh.

'Please Kami, Please don't let him do this to me. Please not this way!'

The intruder kissed her neck and then he put both of his hands under her so that he could grab her soft breast. Not caring if he was being careful with Kagome, the intruder scratched her with his claws causing her to scream out in pain. He did not care about her pain. The demon intruder only cared about getting rid of the pressure in his loins.

The demon intruder pinched her nipple and she gave a response that he half expected, Kagome moaned.

Kagome started to cry harder because she moaned. Kagome felt as if she was dirty. Her body was betraying her mind.

Kagome stiffens and all thoughts about her body and her mind went away when she felt his member right at her opening. Before Kagome could protest again, the demon intruder slammed his throbbing member into her tight hot entrance.

Kagome felt as she was being torn in half. Kagome wanted to remain strong but she just could not stop the tears from flowing from her weary eyes.

The demon pumped in and out of her. He enjoyed the sounds that she made. He enjoyed the sent of her fear, tears, and blood mixed together. That scent turned him on even more and he began to pump faster and faster. Each thrust he made began to get harder and harder. While his thick long length was busy invading her entrance, his hands were busy roaming her body.

He began to suck on the juncture that was between her neck and her shoulder. The demon began to growl and he strokes became faster than lighting itself.

The demon intruder roared a roar that would scare anyone away and he released his hot seed within her womb as he bit down on her neck causing Kagome more pain than she could bear.

Kagome was on the brink of losing contentious when he grabbed her hair from behind and made sure her head was in place. The demon made sure Kagome mouth was open and he plunged his member into her mouth and then all movement stopped.

Kagome knew what he wanted and she did not want to do it, but at the same time she did not want to die. Kagome slowing began sucking own his member and she earned and growl of satisfaction. Kagome decides while she was doing this to him that she would look upon his face. When Kagome looked up she was slapped. Kagome was exhausted, her body hurt and she felt shame for not being able to protect herself. Kagome did not try to look upon him again. She let sleep finally take over.

The demon intruder took one last look at his victim and left.

Hello readers. I hope that you like this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I hope I get a lot of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

1**_Hi everyone I know I have been gone for a very long time and I apologize. I have been swamped with work and school. So here I am again with another chappie for my loyal readers. So I hope that you enjoy and please R&R._**

" " **talking  
' ' thoughts  
change of scenes **

**Revealing Truths pt. 1 **

**Inuyasha raced to Kaede's hut. In his hands he carried a basket full of medicated herbs. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He began to slow down when the hut came into view. **

**Inuyasha noticed someone standing outside and when he stopped Miroku just looked at him and began shaking his head. **

"**NO, IT CAN'T BE"**

**Inuyasha thinking the worst burst into the hut. **

"**Is Kagome alright."**

"**Inuyasha please calm down, the elder miko asked him. Kagome will indeed live. I am afraid that she will indeed be alright physically, but mentally and emotionally it is hard to say."**

"**Well did anything else happen while I was away."**

**Sango and the older miko looked at each other and both nodded.**

"**Inuyasha, Kagome was-**

"**I know, she was raped."**

"**Inuyasha, why didn't you say anything when you brought her,"Sango asked.**

**As if on que, the oh so serious monk at the time walked in. The women had already informed him about the condition his friend was in. **

"**Sango, Inuyasha did not tell you because he did not know how he himself would handle this sort of news."**

"**Dammit, it wasn't suppose to be like this. Everyone was going to be happy. I will kill that bastard." **

**Inuyasha was in a rage. The once beautiful yet mystical eyes of the hanyou had turned the shade of blood.**

**Sango gasped and looked up into Inuyasha tainted red eyes. **

"**Inuyasha, do you know who did this to my sister?"**

**Inuyasha eyes flashed gold once more and he looked down into the eyes of Sango and he decided that Kagome's rapist must remain a secret. He just could not let his other companions know who this person was. They probably would not believe him anyway.**

" **I am sorry Sango, but I don't."**

**Inuyasha left his two friends in the hut to think and to worry about the once vibrant girl they all had come to love. One thing was for sure and that was Inuyasha needed some answers and he needed them now. Inuyasha did indeed know the person that hurt Kagome, but why would this person do that. He of all people hated humans. So why Kagome, and why now. Inuyasha bowed his head and one lone tear slid down his cheek. Inuyasha vowed that he would never let anything happen to Kagome again, and that he would go and find the bastard that dared to touch what he would one day claim as his. **

**Hello everyone and yes I know that this was a short chapter but I promise you that tonight it will be longer and it would be better. I just had to get this out of my mind before I loose focus. I hope that you enjoyed and I think that you know by now who the intruder was. **

**Look for an special update tonight.**


End file.
